Pokémon: Miracles of Ilex Forest
by Ordannons X
Summary: "I was saving it for Poké balls, mom! You know I want to become a Pokémon trainer!"... "I won't let you, not yet..."... "Too bad for her, then. I'll go on one anyway!"... "We found what we're looking for... It seems to be the legendary Pokémon..."... "You will see me again, Angela. And so will Arthur. And in time... You will know that it's me."
1. I Got the Message!

Goldenrod City, a happening city. A metropolis where people and trainers come to battle gym leader Whitney, to catch Pokémon in the Pokémon Park, or to buy flowers from the flower shop. Goldenrod City is without a doubt the largest city in all of Johto. It is so large, that it's easy to get lost.

A boy cycled down the busy streets. He was on an errand for his mother back in Azalea Town. He needed to collect a parcel from the Poké Mart, but it was wrongly delivered to Goldenrod. He asked around to a couple of people so he might reach the Poké Mart eventually. He saw someone walking by, that looked like a little kid.

"Hey, can you maybe tell me were the Poké Mart... Ahh!" the boy shook.

"Snnnubbull!" the Pokémon roared.

"Foolish boy, don't you know Pokémon don't speak English?" a woman said.

That woman was probably Snubbull's trainer. The boy apologized to her, and asked her where the Poké Mart was.

"Why, that's just around the corner! Just over there." she pointed.

The boy gasped as he entered the Poké Mart. It was so much bigger than the Mart he used to visit back in Azalea Town. He walked to his right, to one of the checkout girls. She sounded kind of tired.

"Good afternoon, kid, how may I help you?"

"Ermm, hi my name is Arthur Tamer, I came here to collect a parcel that was wrongly delivered here?"

"Ah yes. You're from Azalea Town?"

"Yes. This parcel is for my mother... I don't get how this was delivered to Goldenrod though."

Arthur received the parcel from the checkout girl, and was about to exit the Poké Mart. However, a display caught his eye. All kinds of different Poké balls were placed neatly on the shelf. It has always been Arthur's dream to raise Pokémon. He didn't own a Pokémon yet, but he had some money with him...

"Excuse me ma'am," Arthur asked to the checkout girl. "How much does a Poké ball costs?"

"They cost f200 each."

"Sweet! Then I'll have one of those too!"

Arthur left the Poké Mart with a smile on his face. He got on his mountain bike and drove out of the city, into Ilex Forest.

Ilex Forest was a large forest, where trees grew really thickly together. At some places one couldn't even spot the sky anymore because of the trees. There was a neat bicycle trail placed by construction workers that connected Goldenrod and Azalea with each other. At some points of the road, there were still construction crew and numerous Graveler working on building crossings. Arthur stopped for a while to watch the people and Pokémon work.

Arthur loved to see how people and Pokémon were able to work together so well. A guy ran to the group of workers. He looked worried.

"My niece! I lost my niece somewhere in the forest!" he yelled. "Please, help me find her! Who knows what might have happened to her...!"

It was that moment when Arthur decided to continue cycling home. What could he have done to help the guy?

After a few minutes the trail came to an end, and Arthur had reached Azalea Town. He cycled to his home. He got off of his bicycle, and placed it against the home's side.

"I'm home!" Arthur called as he opened the door. He caressed their pet Pokémon Growlithe over the head.

"Arthur! There you are! Have you got the parcel?" Arthur's mom asked.

"I have, just wait until I got it out of the bag, alright!?"

Arthur's mom noticed a sense of impatience and aggravation in his voice. As if he was hiding something from her. She asked Arthur if there was anything else inside that bag, instead of the parcel.

"What? No, of course not mom! W-why would you think that...?"

Arthur dropped the bag accidentally, and a Poké ball rolled over the floor.

"You bought a Pokéball!?" Arthur's mother said. "Hunny, those things are expensive!"

Arthur didn't say anything.

"Those things cost f200 a piece! That's all you had with you!"

"I was saving it for Poké balls, mom! You know I want to become a Pokémon trainer!"

"A beginning trainer gets his first Pokémon from professor Elm in New Bark Town, everybody knows that! How are you going to start a journey with only one Poké ball?"

Arthur kept quiet again. His mother sat down next to him.

"Arthur, I know you have a dream... but... I won't let you, not yet..." tears filled her eyes, as her voice started to crack.

"Alright mom, I got the message! I'll go back to Goldenrod and sell the Poké ball again!" Arthur walked through the front door and slammed it shut. His mother was left with the parcel, crying on the couch.


	2. One Boy vs Ilex Forest

Arthur got on his bicycle, and raced out of town. It wasn't the first time his mother forbid him to start a Pokémon journey. This time, his frustration got the best of him. _"Stupid mom... So many times I help her out with the house, can't I get anything for it...?" _he thought. He was overrun with feelings. He reached Ilex Forest.

"_I drove all the way to Goldenrod for her, for Pete's sake...!"_ Arthur kept on.

Arthur was already halfway through Ilex Forest. He reached a crossroad and a direction sign. He stopped there, and parked his bicycle. He looked at the sign. It read:

**^, Goldenrod City | , Pokémon reserve (WARNING: WILD POKÉMON PRESENCE)**

Arthur turned to his left and looked down the path. The path went quite deep into the forest. First he took a couple of steps down the path. _"Mom won't let me go on my journey? Too bad for her, then. I'll go on one anyway...!" _Arthur said in himself. He ran back to his bicycle and cycled off to the reserve.

Arthur cycled slowly across the path. He had never been in this part of Ilex Forest. It was like he discovered a whole new world. The path ended at a piece of water. It was somewhat large, but not really large enough to be called a lake. Numerous Wingull and Pelipper flew over the water, maybe hunting for Remoraid jumping above the water. Arthur cycled around the water, and reached a field of tall grass.

"Well... I'm going to catch my first Pokémon. Whether my mom likes it or not." Arthur said to himself.

He stationed his bicycle, and grabbed a stick. Armed only with said stick, Arthur set foot into the tall grass. It wasn't long before he encountered his first Pokémon. He encountered a female Nidoran.

"A Nidoran! There's something you don't see here everyday!" he cheered.

Arthur got into a wrestling-like stance. The Nidoran awaited carefully on Arthur's first move. "You're mine, Nidoran!" Arthur called as he dived towards Nidoran, but the Nidoran quickly jumped out of the way. "Geez, that's quick...!" Arthur said as he got up. The Nidoran took a couple of steps backwards, as it quietly let out a high-pitched nervous moan. Arthur decided to follow up with the same tactic. He timed his jump, and went for the attack. He jumped right on time, and grabbed hold of the startled Nidoran. In a last defensive attempt, Nidoran decided to use Bite, and bit Arthur firmly on the cheek. A scream was heard throughout the whole forest.

"WOOO-AAAAAHH!" flocks of Pidgey and Taillow flew up from the trees.

The Nidoran fled in the tall grass. Arthur was left behind lying on the ground with a hurt cheek and a damaged ego. He stood up, and looked around in an attempt to spot the Nidoran again. No, it appeared to be really gone.

The day went by, but Arthur just couldn't manage to catch a Pokémon. He was chased down and pecked on by a Murkrow, he was webbed up a few times by Caterpie, and he had to dodge a Hyper Beam once while getting away from an angry Gyarados...

"...What was I thinking, pitching into a Gyarados with only a stick!?" Arthur panted behind a tree.

The he heard a cry coming from a small distance away. He couldn't recognize it from a Pokémon; it must have been from a person. A little girl even. Arthur jumped onto his bicycle, and headed into the direction the cry came from.

"No! Anyone, help me!" the voice sounded terrified. Arthur stopped at a bush. The voice clearly came from behind the bushes where he stopped next to.

"Please! Anyone!" the girl screamed.

"Sssandshrew!"

Arthur hesitated after hearing the cry from a Sandshrew. Was this girl attacked by it? Could she possibly be the niece of that guy that hysterically ran to the construction workers a while ago? Anyway, Arthur couldn't let that Sandshrew attack that girl. He had been beaten up quite a lot today, so why not this time as well? With that thought in his head, he got a stick and a rock, and he ran through the bushes, towards the Sandshrew. Arthur swung his stick around, knocking Sandshrew back and off its feet. Arthur took this moment to speak to the girl.

"What are you doing here? Can't you see it's dangerous?"

"I-I dunno! I lost my uncle, and... I don't know where to g-go!"

The Sandshrew got back on its feet, and curled itself up into a ball.

"Look out!" the girl yelled.

Arthur was hit in his back by the Sandshrew's Rollout attack. He was thrown on the ground. "Uuhhhng..." he moaned, stretching his back. The wild Sandshrew stopped rolling, and stood up normally.

"Sandshre-e-e-eww!"

It sounded as if the Sandshrew was making fun of Arthur. It was just mocking him. Arthur was getting angry.

"Stop laughing at me!" he yelled, rushing towards the Sandshrew with the stick.

Sandshrew curled itself up again, moments before Arthur could hit Sandshrew. With all of his strength, Arthur hit the clenched Sandshrew. The result however, was a broken stick, and Arthur's arm feeling sore. Sandshrew spun over the ground, leaving a large sand trail behind it. He was charging a massive Rollout attack.

"Oh no, not again!" Arthur shouted as he run off, Sandshrew following him closely.

"Run! Run as fast as you can!" the girl yelled.

Arthur ran circles in panic, hoping the Sandshrew would grow tired sooner than he would. After a while, he noticed the Sandshrew slowing down. "It's working! He's getting tired...!" he throught. The Sandshrew stopped rolling. It panted heavily, and couldn't stay on its feet. He fell over on the ground, and surrendered. Arthur managed to defeat it.

"I'm not throwing my chances away to catch you!" Arthur said, and he threw his only Poké ball.

The Poké ball captured the Sandshrew, but shook heavily subsequently. Arthur turned his back on the Poké ball, and crossed his fingers. If this didn't work, he was going to have to explain a great deal to his mother. After a heart-pounding minute, the Sandshrew stopped fighting, and the Poké ball beeped. Arthur had caught his first Pokémon.

"...I... caught it..." "I caught my first Pokémon...!" He cheered.

Arthur retrieved the Poké ball, and turned to the little girl. The little girl thanked him a lot for rescuing her. "Um... well done on catching Sandshrew..." She said.

"Thank you... What's your name?" Arthur asked.

"Natalie."

"Okay, Natalie... I think I've seen your uncle in the forest. He is looking for you."

With the bicycle at hand, Arthur walked with Natalie towards the crossroad. Graveler cries were heard softly.

"Pretty big chance he's still with the construction workers!" Arthur said to Natalie.

The two went further onto the cycling road, to where the Graveler cries came from. Natalie's uncle was looking with a few workers and Graveler from the construction team. Natalie's uncle noticed Arthur and Natalie quickly.

"Natalie! There you are! Oh thank God!" the man said.

"Uncle!" Natalie cried as she jumped in his arms.

"Oh don't you ever run off again by yourself...!"

Arthur smiled, and turned away. He was just about to get on his bicycle, as he was called by Natalie's uncle.

"Did you find her? I don't know how I can thank you enough..."

"It's nothing, everything worked out just fine."

Arthur cycled off. Back towards Azalea town. Natalie and her uncle walked off the other way, hand in hand. Natalie looked over her shoulder with sparkles in her eyes

"_Arthur… I want to be just like him!_"


	3. Prepare For Trouble

Arthur was nearing the forest exit. He was cycling somewhat faster than normal, and didn't notice two men and a woman entering the forest on the same trail as Arthur. He was unable to break, and knocked over one of the men, falling of his bicycle in the process.

"Ouch! Stupid kid! Watch where you're going, will you?" he snarled.

"Yeah, you're lucky we have business to attend to!" the woman of the group said.

"Hey buddy, this is a bicycle trail! You weren't even supposed to be here!" Arthur snarled back.

"What!? Why, I oughta..." the guy Arthur hit said with a clenched fist.

"Leave him alone, Darren. We're on a mission, remember...?" the woman said.

And so the three walked off. Arthur examined them when they did. He noted a red 'R' on the back of their jackets. Without thinking about it too much, Arthur wiped the dust off of his clothes, and picked up his bicycle. He exited the forest.

Arrived in Azalea, Arthur noticed strange black vans parked on various places. The vans were marked with a large red 'R' on their sides. Just like the people back in Ilex Forest had on their jackets. Now it struck Arthur. It was a familiar mark to Arthur. He remembered hearing a lot about that mark at school back in Violet City. He couldn't quite place his finger on it, though.

He walked his bicycle through the streets as he spotted various men and women dressed in black walking the streets, just like the ones in Ilex Forest. Arthur overheard various conversations about a rare Pokémon being somewhere in this area. "A rare Pokémon?" Arthur thought.

He approached his home. His mother was standing on the porch, together with two men in black. Arthur's mother was having an argument with the two men.

"I'm not giving you anything!" she yelled.

"Miss, don't make it any more complicated than it already is..." on of the men begun.

"...Yeah ma'am, we've been ordered by the boss to collect every Pokémon in town." the other supplemented. "That includes your Growlithe."

Arthur got off of his bike, and dropped it on the ground. "Hey! Keep your hands off of my mother!" he ordered. The men looked over their shoulders simultaneously, then faced each other.

"Go talk to the boy, I'll take care of his mother." the man on the left said.

"No! Go easy on my boy!" Arthur's mom cried.

The man approached Arthur slowly, holding out his hands before him. He attempted to assure Arthur that he wasn't about to hurt him, Arthur just needed to stay out of this. Arthur ignored his words completely.

"Eat me! What are you guys doing here anyway?" Arthur asked.

"Excuse me, kid!? You show some nerve having such a mouth against Team Rocket!"

Now Arthur remembered. Team Rocket is an organization of thieves and bandits, determined to own every Pokémon in the world, even if they were to take them from their trainers. And now they've invaded Azalea Town.

"Oh yeah!? Well, you show some nerve harassing my mother! You have no business at all here, get the heck out of this town!" Arthur angrily shouted.

"That's enough, boy." The Team Rocket member grabbed a Poké ball from his pocket.

Arthur gasped. Perhaps it was better to keep quiet this time. "Me and my big mouth..." he thought. The Rocket member threw the Poké ball, and a Zubat emerged. It let out a painfully high-pitched scream. Arthur's mother turned hysterical. Was he going to use Pokémon to attack her son?

"You brutes! He's only a kid, don't hurt him!"

"_Oh yeah? Well you're in for a surprise, buster!"_ Arthur thought, with a grin on his face. He went for his back pocket. The Rocket member smirked slightly. "Come on, boy, show me what you got!" "What is he doing?" Arthur's mother thought.

"Sandshrew! I choose you!" Arthur called, and threw his Poké ball.

"Sssandshreww!" Sandshrew said.

Arthur's mother's eyes widened. "He... he used the Poké ball for..." She couldn't even finish her thoughts. She needed to sit down for a minute. The other Rocket member meddled with Arthur and his fellow member.

"Sandshrew are pretty tough. You think you got this?" he asked to his battling colleague.

"Are you kidding me? Sandshrew is a ground-type Pokémon! He can't hit my Zubat!"

"Sandshrew! Use Sand Attack!" Arthur called.

Sandshrew let out a screech, and wiped his tail over the ground with enough force to create a big sand cloud. Zubat dodged the entire cloud with ease, simply flying over it. Instead, it hit the two Rocket members. They covered their faces.

"_*cough* *cough*_ You see? Zubat hasn't got a scratch!" he coughed.

Zubat kept flying around in circles over the sand cloud. It may not have hit Zubat, but it shrouded Sandshrew entirely, making it difficult to spot him. Meanwhile, more people noticed the battle, and formed a crowd watching on a safe distance. The Rocket member had a plan.

"Zubat! Find him using Supersonic!"

Zubat faced the sand cloud, and let out an obnoxious screech. The sound waves hit something, and returned to Zubat. It knew that it had found Arthur's Sandshrew. It screeched excited. "Alright! Fly in there and use Bite!" Zubat rushed lightning-quick in the sand cloud. Arthur gasped. Moments later, Sandshrew's cry was heard in the cloud. The crowd gasped.

"Sandshrew! Get away from there!" Arthur called in a desperate attempt to save Sandshrew.

Sandshrew scurried out of the cloud on all four of his legs, with Zubat closing in on him. Zubat's speed was obviously superior to Sandshrew's. "Use Scratch as soon as Zubat's close enough!" Arthur said. While running on all fours, Sandshrew dived in the air. Zubat hung above Sanshrew and was about to put its fangs in Sandshrew's skin once more. Sandshrew turned around in the air, facing Zubat. With a mighty swipe from his claws, Sandshrew managed to hit Zubat out of the air. The crowd cheered. Arthur smiled.

"Get up, Zubat. I'm _NOT_ gonna lose this!" The Rocket member said.

"Oh, yes you will." The other member said.

Zubat crawled up, and flapped its wings. It levitated slowly off the ground. "Now, Sandshrew, chase Zubat down with Rollout!" Arthur ordered, and Sanshrew acted accordingly. Sandshrew curled up into a ball, and charged his Rollout attack.

"What the heck this that Sandshrew doing?" one of the Rocket members said.

"Oh darn, I think I know exactly what it's going to do! Zubat! Quick Attack! NOW!"

In the blink of an eye, Zubat flew towards Sandshrew, who was curled up, ready to attack. Quick as Zubat may be, it wasn't fast enough to hit Sandshrew before he bouldered towards Zubat. On it's own instinct, Zubat flew up higher in an order to dodge the move, only to be scratched by Sandshrew's rough skin. It felt like a cheese slicer had rubbed against Zubat's stomach. Zubat collapsed towards the ground, and fainted. The people applauded Arthur and Sandshrew, and the Rocket members were jeered at at the same time. The Rocket member called back Zubat.

"By Giovanni... He beat us!" the member said.

"Just you wait, kid... We'll be back." the members ran away.

"And stay out!" Arthur yelled.

Arthur turned to his mother. She kept quiet at first. Arthur stuttered.

"Mom... I-I..."

"Don't say anything..." his mother interrupted. "I know enough."

Sandshrew watched the two speak to each other.

"...You spend all your money on a single Poké ball, you go back to the Poké mart to sell it, probably getting back half the money you lost on it, but you catch a Pokémon instead?"

"..." Arthur murmured a bit in himself unintelligibly.

"Your money-managing skills are horrid, you put yourself in danger by facing Team Rocket, and probably by catching that Pokémon without having one yourself, and..."

Sandshrew covered his eyes in embarrassment. Arthur's mother noticed that. "but..." she tried to continue to reprimand Arthur for his actions.

"...but in the end, you and Sandshrew protected us from those gangsters." she smiled.

Arthur looked up surprised. The people cheered and applauded. It sounded: "You go, Arthur!" "Our saviour!" "That Sandshrew is so cool!"

"Sssandshrew!" Sanshrew said, looking at Arthur.

Arthur crouched down to Sandshrew's level. Sandshrew smiled friendly, and closed his eyes. Arthur winked Sandshrew back.


	4. A Person to Look Up to!

The Rockets were not driven out of Azalea Town yet. Arthur only managed to beat one of them. Numerous Rocket members emerged from the vans, and stormed towards Arthur and Sandshrew. "You shouldn't have meddled with us, kid!" one of the members said. They all grabbed a Poké ball from their belt, and threw them on the ground. Various Zubat, Grimer, and Koffing exited their Poké balls, all eager to teach Arthur's Sandshrew a lesson.

"Koffing, use Smog!" yelled various Rocket members to their owned Koffings.

Sandshrew curled himself up in order to ward off the poisonous gas produced by the group of Koffings. Arthur ordered Sandshrew to use Rollout. Sandshrew rolled out of the smog cloud, and went for the group of Koffing. A Grimer crawled in between Sandshrew and the Koffing though, and took the hit. Withstanding Sandshrew's Rollout proved to be tough for Grimer, but soon Sandshrew's move decreased in strength and Grimer managed to overpower him.

Grimer wrapped its goo-like matter around Sandshrew, engulfing Sandshrew entirely. Sandshrew tried to scratch his way out of the Grimer, but Grimer only laughed as if it were tickled. It was like Sandshrew was trapped in a gelatin pudding. How heavily Sandhrew may shook, he couldn't manage to free himself out of the Grimer's substance.

"Mannnectric!" a Pokémon cry was heard in the distance.

On that moment, an enormous blast of thunder hit every attacking Pokémon at once, fainting all of them instantly. The Grimer was struck as well, weakening it sharply. Sandshrew managed to claw his way out of Grimer's body. Arthur looked around.

"What… was _that_?" he said.

A Manectric landed in front of Arthur's mother. She smiled relieved. She had an idea whose Manectric it was. The Manectric growled towards the Rocket members, who retreated their Pokémon. They looked around for a trainer. Then they spotted a man in the distance. He walked towards the event, without saying anything.

"Marcus… You're here!" Arthur's mother said.

Arthur looked at Marcus. Who is this guy? And how does his mother know him? Marcus walked to Arthur's mother. He stroked her hair, towards the back of her head. "Are you okay, sweetheart?" he asked her. _"Sweetheart? What the heck!?"_ Arthur thought. Arthur's mother nodded. Marcus turned toward the Rocket members.

"Team Rocket… you have no business here. Leave, before I make you." He said with a loud, strict voice.

Not a sound was heard after Marcus spoke, only the sound of the breeze that softly soared throughout Azalea. The Rockets where obviously intimidated, his Manectric defeated all of their Pokémon with a single devastating electrical attack. A car entered the avenue. The Rocket members made place for the car to stop. The door opened, and another man stepped out of the vehicle. He stepped towards the group. The Rocket members stepped aside, and let him walk through. He wasn't wearing a cap, like most Rocket members did. He wore shades, and a small earpiece. He was obviously a higher-up in Team Rocket.

"A Manectric? I never seen one of those in Johto…" he said.

"You're different than other Rockets, are you? Are you their leader?" Marcus grunted.

"Close. I'm a Rocket Admin. These Rockets answer to me."

"Heh. Then I'll kick your scrawny butt back to where you came from, together with your grunts!" Marcus grinned. His Manectric growled simultaneously.

"You're making a big mistake." The Rocket Admin said with a glare.

The Admin got his Poké ball ready. Marcus ordered Manectric in battle. Manectric let out a cry and jumped forward. "Heh… Clobber him, Onix." The Admin said, as he calmly tossed his Poké ball. A towering Pokémon emerged. Manectric stepped back of intimidation. _"Oh, that's bad."_ Marcus said in himself. His Manectric was a strong Pokémon, but the rock Pokémon Onix had a major type advantage over him. They weren't about back down though.

"Manectric! Use Shock Wave!" ordered Marcus.

"Manectrrric!"

Manectric roared, and as he did, a wave of electricity was shot from his maw towards Onix. It struck the giant rock Pokémon, but it obviously didn't do a lot. The Admin grinned. "What a fool…" he thought. Marcus clenched his teeth. Arthur's mother looked worried. Marcus looked at her from his shoulder. He winked, assuring her that he had it under control. He turned towards Manectric.

"Charge yourself up using Charge!" Marcus called.

Sparks surrounded Manectric's body. The Admin nodded disapprovingly. He decided to let Onix sit his turn out.

"Use Shock Wave once more, Manectric! Fry it!"

Manectric let out a mighty roar, which started a thunderstorm. An enormous thunderclap struck Manectric, which caused it to become even more powerful. "That's more like it…" Marcus said. Arthur and Sandshrew couldn't look away from the spectacle. Manectric shot another wave of electricity at Onix, this wave being three times the size as the previous one. Onix's eyes widened. The gigantic Shock Wave attack hit Onix full on.

Onix let out a screech in pain. The pumped up Manectric managed to do the impossible; it damaged an Onix using only an electric-type move. _"What!? How did he…"_ The Admin thought. The Shock Wave ended with an explosion. Onix continued to let out cries of pain. When the smoke dissolved, it became visible that Onix had burn marks all over its body. It hung over, obviously struggling to stay up. Onix lost its patience. The Admin noticed that.

"Angry, Onix? Use that, and put it all in an Earthquake!" The Admin ordered Onix.

An enraged Onix moved its head up in the air, and let out a thunderous roar. Its tail slowly moved from the ground. After using such a powerful move, Manectric could only manage to take a step backwards. Onix threw its tail down to the ground. The heavy tail smashed in the ground, leaving a giant crater. The ground shook and cracked heavily, even damaging some buildings. Manectric couldn't stay on its paws, and fell on its side. The ground cracked around Manectric, and launched Manectric up in the air.

"Manectric! No!" Marcus yelled.

Before Manectric could recover itself in the air, Onix closed in. Onix hit Manectric with a mighty swing of its tail. Manectric was thrown to the ground. Manectric was unable to fight any further.

"I'm done playing, buddy. Now, about your Manectric…" The Admin said.

The Rocket Admin was interrupted by static in his earpiece. A female voice was heard on the other side of the conversation.

"_Nigel! Drop what you're doing in Azalea, and get over here in Ilex Forest!"_

"In a minute, I'm about to steal a Manectric from some guy."

"_I think we can beat that, Nigel… We found what we're looking for. It seems to be a legendary Pokémon…"_

The Rocket Admin gasped quietly. He called back his Onix. Without saying anything, he turned around and walked to his car. The other Rocket members looked at him. "We're heading for the forest." Nigel said, and stepped inside his car. He drove off, and with him went most of the Rocket members in Azalea Town. Marcus called back Manectric. He stepped to Arthur's mother.

"Thank you so much, Marcus…" she said.

"It's nothing, Angela."

"Who is this guy? Why have I never seen him before?" Arthur asked his mother.

His mother and Marcus looked at Arthur. Sandshrew cocked his head sideward. Marcus looked at Arthur's mother.

"Angela?" Marcus said.

"D-don't worry, Marcus. Arthur… Come inside… There's something you need to know."


	5. Author's notes - Angela character issues

_These first four chapters were all uploaded in less than a day. Reason behind it was because I wrote them on another site not too long ago. I got a little critique here and there regarding the character of Angela (Arthur's mother), and deservedly. _

_It is obvious that Angela plays a large role in this story, but many people told me that I didn't quite flesh her out enough in the first chapter. If there's one thing I've learned, it is that a first chapter is important, and that you should take a lot of time in making your lead characters come to life. _

_In this next chapter (which I'm busy on writing along with these notes) I will attempt to add a little depth to Angela, along with introducing a new character… Try to do a little damage control. ;)_


	6. The Miracle, part I

Arthur returned Sandshrew to his Poké ball. Marcus held open the door for Angela and Arthur, as they walked inside. He smiled to Arthur nervously in order to look friendly. Even though Arthur noticed and understood Marcus' intentions, Arthur looked away suspiciously. This caused Marcus' smile to change into a somewhat indifferent expression. Angela and Marcus looked at each other. It was as if they could read each other's thoughts.

"_I… had to tell him sooner or later, right? _" Angela thought.

Marcus nodded.

"_He should learn the truth in no other way._" He thought. When Angela and Arthur were inside, Marcus closed the door.

"Mom, could you finally tell me who this guy is?" Arthur demanded impatiently.

"It's about your father." Said Marcus.

Arthur fell silent. Years ago, it was found that his father was killed in an accident on Mt. Moon in Kanto. Arthur and Angela were inconsolable after hearing the news. What could it be that Arthur had to know about him?

Angela sighed. She sat down on the couch. Arthur stood still in front of her. Marcus stood somewhat secluded from the two and tried to meddle as least as possible. He leaned against the wall with his arms crossed. It was quiet for a few seconds. Growlithe picked up a sad atmosphere and began to squeal. She wasn't used to awkward situations like this one.

"I… Have hid something from you, Arthur…" Angela started. "For a very long time."

A silence returned in the air. She obviously found it difficult to talk about the subject. Growlithe leaped on the couch, and crept against Angela. She took Growlithe on her lap, and stroked her head. She continued.

"Your father… Bart… He's alive." Angela said. "I think, at least."

"W-what do you mean? I-I heard on the news that…" Arthur started to stutter.

"…I know. And after the accident we didn't hear anything of him… Until... I saw him."

It was around 2:00 AM in the morning. A younger Arthur was fast asleep. Angela was lying on her side, in her own bedroom. Alone. Even though she hasn't been dreaming well since Bart's death, she could finally manage to get some sleep again. Suddenly, a cold tingling feeling ran down her spine, causing her to wake from her sleep. She slowly opened her eyes.

She stood up, and walked out of the room, into the hallway. She walked past a family photo on the wall. The picture showed a happy family featuring Bart sitting on a chair in the middle of the frame, with Arthur sitting on his shoulders. Bart was holding Arthurs legs in order to support him. In front of Bart was Angela, sitting comfortably on her knees. It was obvious Arthur was part of a warm family.

Angela entered the bathroom to fill up a glass of water. She filled up the glass, and saw herself in the mirror. She noticed she forgot to remove most of her eyeshadow last night. It was as if she stopped caring. She hit back the glass of water, her half-open eyes staying fixated at the mirror. She put the glass down, and decided to return to her bed.

She knew she had to pass the family photo again on her way to the bedroom. While walking, she tried not to have a glance at it. As she stood but a step away from the photo she actually closed her eyes and moved her head away from the photo as she slowly walked past. As Angela entered the bedroom, she finally opened her eyes again. She sat down on the bed, and at that moment, the tears just started pouring out of her eyes.

"I knew Mt. Moon was dangerous! Oh God, Bart what were you THINKING? If you'd just declined working on that darn project, you'd still BE HERE!" Angela let out crying.

She sat there sobbing for an hour before lying down again. Trying to get through the night. She turned to her side, facing the wall. She closed her eyes in an attempt to drift off to sleep.

"…Angela?" it quietly sounded behind her. Angela squinted her eyes. She could swear she heard someone calling her name. Only silence followed so Angela figured it was just her imagination, which made her decide to close her eyes again.

"Angela?" the voice sounded again, clearer this time.

It startled Angela this time, causing her to instantly sit up straight. She looked around to the left to where she heard the voice coming from, to discover a see-through silhouette of a man standing next to the bed. Angela let out a scream, but she covered her mouth with the bed sheet in order to muffle the sound.

"Please, don't be afraid." The man said.

Angela rubbed her eyes in an attempt to wake out of a bad dream, but it appears she wasn't asleep.

"Y-you're not real! You can't be real!" she let out.

"It's me, Angela. You're not going crazy."

Even though the words of the man sounded reassuring, it wasn't like they made Angela completely forget that there was a ghost standing in her bedroom.

"B-Bart?" Angela anxiously stood up, and approached Bart's silhouette. Bart replied with a simple nod. "It's me, Angela."

Angela carefully reached out her hand towards Bart's body. Her hand appeared to pass right through. Angela pulled her hand back as if she touched an electric wire.

"Y-you're dead, Bart. You c-can't possibly be here… standing before me…" Angela stuttered.

"It is complicated, and… perhaps a bit radical. I'd take a seat on the bed, if I were you."

"Bart, I don't get any of this… tell me what's going on."

"Trust me, Angela."

Angela sat down hesitating. She looked at Bart's silhouette with wide open eyes.

"I'm… I am alive, Angela." Bart began.

Angela gasped, but kept quiet. Her heart was now racing even more.

"I'm still among the people. Although… not as myself. I… can't explain it."

Angela was only listening with half an ear. She couldn't believe it. Her long-dead husband was standing in front of him, claiming he was still alive. She was still wondering if this was all just a dream.

"I-… I should tell Arthur." Angela said, as she was about to stand up.

"No…!" Bart reached out his hand in order to keep Angela sitting on the bed. His hand naturally passed right through her shoulder. Angela looked at him.

"I don't want him to see me like this. Who knows what it might do to him."

"But… he has to know that…"

"He will know."

Angela kept quiet, and looked at Bart with a wondering expression.

"He will find out. We know what an energetic boy he is, even for his age. He has a keen, diligent mind."

"B-but WHEN is that?" Angela cried. "WHEN will we see you again?"

Bart brought his hand to Angela's shoulder.

"You will see me again, Angela. And so will Arthur. And in time… you will know that it's me."

Arthur's eyes teared up. According to his mother, Arthur's father was still alive? Arthur couldn't keep a straight face anymore. The tears finally poured down his cheeks.

"You're crazy mom!" Arthur said with a cracking voice. "T-trying to m-make m-me b-elieve that dad is al-live just because you s-saw… something f-from your darn IMAGINATION!"

There was a silence in the room, which lasted a couple of seconds. Nobody knew how to legitimately reply on Arthur's outburst. Angela was the only one who claimed to have seen her husband. Who could confirm she wasn't just hallucinating? That she wasn't going out of her mind? Arthur faced Marcus, who tried to avoid eye contact.

"Have you told _this _ guy about it?"

Angela couldn't reply. Her silence was as obvious an answer possible to Arthur.

"You're not right, you know that?" Arthur screamed. He ran towards the door, and once again, slammed it shut behind him.


	7. You and Me, Sandshrew!

Arthur ran out of Azalea Town, and stopped just past the Slowpoke Well. Around the well there were large rocks positioned, where Arthur picked one out of to lean against. He slowly dropped down to his haunches, and laid his head to rest on his crossed arms.

"…What is she blathering about…?" Arthur sobbed. "My dad is dead, nothing will ever change that!"

Arthur kept crying for a couple of a minutes. At a given moment, Arthur could hear a cry from his Sandshrew. The Poké ball in his back pocket opened, and a red beam of energy shot out from his pocket. Arthur leaped out of terror, and landed flat on his backside. The red energy gathered, from which Sandshrew eventually appeared.

"Sandshrew…?" Sandshrew said puzzled.

"Leave me alone, Sandshrew… I want to be alone for a while…" wailed Arthur.

Sandshrew turned away from Arthur. " 'shrew?" Sandshrew brought his claw to his chin. Then he snapped his fingers. " 'shrew!" said Sandshrew confidently. He turned to Arthur again with his chest forward. Sandshrew punched Arthur on the shoulder.

"_Never say die, buddy!_" Sandshrew tried to make clear. Then he pounded himself on the chest.

Arthur looked inconsolable. He tried not to look Sandshrew in the eyes. He thought Sandshrew handled the subject way too lightly. Then Sandshrew let his shoulders hunch. Still, he wasn't about to give up. He laid a paw on Arthur's shoulder. "Sandshrew…" Sandshrew said comforting. Arthur let out a gasp.

"I appreciate the help, Sandshrew. But… I just don't want to see anyone now." said Arthur.

Arthur grabbed his Poké ball, and was about to return Sandshrew to his Poké ball.

"That'd be a little blunt, no?"

"Huh…?"

Before Arthur could call back Sandshrew, he heard a voice coming from the close by Union Cave. A young man with green hair, dressed in a dark-green blouse and shorts exited the cave. Arthur stood up at once. He knew exactly who just walked into him.

"G-gym leader Bugsy!?" gasped Arthur.

"Honored." Bugsy smiled.

" 'shrew?" Sandshrew scratched his head.

Bugsy looked at Arthur for a second. He instantly noticed the red color around his eyes.

"I can see you're sad." said Bugsy. "And now you refuse Sandshrew's attempts to cheer you up, because you think Sandshrew has no idea what you've been through?"

Arthur couldn't counter this accusation. Normally he was a very clever guy, who could place a smart remark on pretty much anything. But against someone like gym leader he couldn't start anything. And certainly not Bugsy, the gym leader from his hometown.

"I don't know what you've been through…" Bugsy went on. "…but I'm willing to bet that Sandshrew knows like no other."

"B-but… he doesn't know that-…" Arthur started. Bugsy interrupted him.

"The moment you caught your Sandshrew, you and him have shared a bond together."

Arthur looked at Sandshrew. Sandshrew smiled friendly.

"The experience you gain as a trainer, you share with your Pokémon." Bugsy nodded towards Sandshrew. "And in its place, when the Pokémon grows stronger,"

Sandshrew took on a heroic pose, and placed his paws on his side.

"the trainer grows stronger with their Pokémon…" Arthur completed Bugsy's sentence.

"Exactly. You wouldn't say so, but… The moment you've caught Sandshrew, he gained all your experiences."

Arthur gasped. He looked at Sandshrew, who looked back at him. "You… know everything, don't you?" Arthur asked to Sandshrew. Sandshrew nodded in compassion.

"He understands what you've been through. And as a sincere friend, here he is trying the best he can to comfort you. You won't reject a friend for being there for you, would you?" said Bugsy.

Sandshrew winked at Arthur. Arthur took a few seconds to decide how to react on this. He rubbed with his left arm the last tears out of his eyes. He let out a smile, and winked back openly. He got down on one knee, and reached his hand out towards Sandshrew. Sandshrew gave Arthur his hand, and smiled back.

"You and me, Sandshrew! We will become the best of friends!" Arthur said with a smile.

"Sssandshrew! 'shrew!" Sandshrew replied.

"I see the bond between Sandshrew and you is already quite strong!" Bugsy said with admiration.

"I don't think I got your name… What is your na-…" Bugsy didn't get the time to finish his sentence.

"My name is Arthur! It is a super honor to meet you, mister Bugsy!" Arthur said energetic.

"Haha, don't praise me into the heavens, I'm barely older than you are!" Bugsy laughed.

"Arthur… Nice to meet you! I just returned from a journey to Dragon's Den at Blackthorn City. It's good to be back agai-…"

_**BOOM!**_

Right before Bugsy could finish his sentence, he got interrupted again. This time by a large explosion, coming from Ilex Forest…


	8. A Mother and Son's Reconciliation!

The whole town was shook by the large explosion that just occurred from Ilex Forest. Sandshrew was badly startled, and immediately dug a hole to crawl into. A large smoke cloud rose up from the trees, which was visible even from the Slowpoke Well, where Arthur and Bugsy where watching. Even the people in the town walked out of their houses to see what was going on.

"What the…" Arthur said.

"_I heard things were bad here…_" Bugsy thought. "Arthur, go to your home, and stay inside! I need to be in the forest!"

"No way, Bugsy! I wanna help you out!"

"Not necessary, Arthur! The police ought to be there already, too. I'll be fine, just go!"

Arthur swallowed briefly, but nodded afterwards. He scurried home as fast as he could. Bugsy let out a worried sigh. He tried to convince Arthur that his assistance wasn't needed, but truth is, he didn't _want_ Arthur to come with him. It was obvious Arthur didn't have much experience in battling, and Bugsy knew he was about to run into at least some Team Rocket members in the forest, wanting to stop him. Arthur would only slow him down. Bugsy closed his eyes.

"_I apologize, Arthur._" he thought, as he made a run towards Ilex Forest. A helicopter with a large red 'R' on it was circling in the sky, overlooking the forest. The guy flying the helicopter noticed Bugsy approaching the forest. His eyes widened. "_What the-, not him…_" he thought. He pressed on a button on the cockpit panel. A static noise sounded from a speaker. "Guys… we've got trouble."

Just past the entrance of the forest, Bugsy came across a couple of police officers, along with officer Jenny.

"Gym leader Bugsy! It's a good thing you're back!" Said officer Jenny.

"I bet..." Bugsy said. "What's the situation?"

"It's bad, the whole forest is overrun with members from Team Rocket… We're not sure what their motives are, but we've been reported about them being after the forest's Protector." Jenny explained.

Bugsy brooded for a second. Then he gasped. "_They're after Celebi…?_" he said in himself. "Jenny, I _NEED_to stop them! If they get their hands on what they're after, Ilex Forest is in great danger!"

As soon as Bugsy finished his sentence, three Rocket members jumped out of the bushes.

"Aw man… It IS you…" one of the Rocket members nervously said.

"We've been ordered by the Admins to slow you down!" another of the members said.

"…And slow you down, we will!" the third Rocket complemented.

The three Rockets simultaneously pulled their Poké balls from their belts, and threw them to the ground. "Pokémon! Work your magic!" the three said.

Out of all three the Rockets' Poké balls, Koffings emerged. Bugsy laughed.

"…Slow me down?" Bugsy took a Poké ball from his backpack. "Trust me, I'll make this quick!"

Bugsy threw down the Poké ball. "Scizor, use Quick Attack!" the Poké ball opened, and the red energy lunged towards the three Koffing, from which Scizor shortly emerged. "Ssssscizor!" sounded the Pokémon, as it bolted towards the Pokémon. Like an invisible flash it hit all three Koffing in one charge, knocking them out of the air and unable to battle.

The three Rockets jumped backwards. "Aiyeeeh! We stink at slowing people down!" one of them shouted. The Rocket members called back their Koffings, and scurried back from where they came without saying a single word.

"Jenny! I'm going after them! Don't let _ANYONE_ in and out of Azalea Town!" Bugsy commanded.

"Understood. We'll guard this perimeter. Good luck, Bugsy!" Jenny saluted.

Bugsy nodded, as he followed the Rockets further into Ilex Forest.

Arthur was nearing his home. The people on the streets of Azalea were getting noisy, and various police officers were trying to calm them down.

Arthur arrived at his home. Angela was once again standing on the porch with Growlithe. Marcus was nowhere to be found. He panted, as he cautiously approached her.

"Mom… Mom, I'm sorry…" Arthur teared up.

Angela smiled, as het ook Arthur in her arms. "Don't worry, Arthur… we'll get through this together."

Arthur noted that Marcus left the house, and asked Angela where he went. Apparently after the explosion in Ilex Forest, Marcus immediately went there to help in any way possible, even though the day was already coming to an end. Arthur wanted to help fight off the Rockets too, but Angela attempted to stop him.

"It's late hunny. Don't worry. You've seen Marcus in action. He can take care of himself. Please, I need you here right now." Angela said.

Arthur gasped, and was quiet for a second. But afterwards, he nodded willingly and followed his mother into the house.


End file.
